1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a mounting and dismounting tool and, in particular, to a mounting and dismounting device for cylindrical bodies.
2. Related Art
FIG. 7 shows a conventional mounting and dismounting device. It consists of a hollow ring 90 and a buckling element 91. The buckling element 91 is pivotally provided to the side of the ring 90. One end of the buckling element 91 has a buckling part 92 that extends into the ring 90. The ring 90 is then mounted on a cylindrical body 93. The buckling element 91 is rotated to urge against the cylindrical body 93. This mechanism is used to mount or dismount the cylindrical body 93.
However, the above-mentioned mounting and dismounting device for cylindrical bodies has to have the right size for the cylindrical body in order to work. If there are cylindrical bodies of two or more different sizes, then different mounting and dismounting devices are required. This is quite inconvenient for users to carry and operate.
Beside, the ring 90 has to be mounted from one end of the cylindrical body 93. If the end of the cylindrical body 93 is blocked by some object, the ring 90 cannot be mounted. This becomes a difficulty for mounting or dismounting the cylindrical body 93.
It is thus imperative to provide a more convenient mounting and dismounting device for cylindrical bodies.